


acceptance.

by eclypsys



Series: httyd oneshots and drabbles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Gen, Pure, basically this is a coming out story, because i love my baby fishlegs, but only like a hint it was kinda obvious tho lmao, fishlegs is gay, fluff??, he needs more love and i will be the one, this was tagged as gen but there's a sLIGHT hint at a relationship kinda??, to provide that to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclypsys/pseuds/eclypsys
Summary: Fishlegs has had something he's needed to get off his chest for a while, and Hiccup is the one he's willing to trust first.





	acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda old lmao but i revised it and i'm gonna post it here. i'm also gonna start posting some old stuff soon maybe?? idk 
> 
> it's taken from my wattpad so (even tho i doubt it) if you've read it there before dw i'm not stealing anything lmao. i'm just trying to move out of that hellsite

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs called as he approached the open doors of said Viking's hut. The auburn-haired lad turned to the larger Berkian who was standing in the threshold of his hut's entrance.

"Ah, Fishlegs. What's up?" He set down the bit of Deathsong amber he'd been tampering with. Fishlegs seemed to be fidgety, if his feet shuffling and his fingers twiddling were any indication. Hiccup's brows furrowed slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah! I just... had something I needed to speak with you about."

Hiccup waited for a little more elaboration on what needed to be spoken of, but instead Fishlegs merely stared at him. He cleared his threat. "Right, then. Come on in." He gestured to an extra chair by his workstation and began tinkering with the amber once more.

Fish scooted into the chair, hands tapping his knees momentarily. He flinched when Hiccup asked, "what did you need to talk to me about?" He audibly swallowed.

"I... uh... so we went back to Berk recently." Fishlegs was obviously beating around the bush.

"Yeah, I know. Fun trip, huh?" Hiccup didn't want to pry; if Fishlegs felt like stalling, then he could stall all he wanted.

"Yeah. So what I wanted to say..." Fishlegs trailed off. "how would you feel if I..."

When he didn't say anything for a prolonged amount of time, Hiccup looked from his project to the blonde teen. "If you what?"

"If...if I liked guys."

"What?" He tilted his head as he turned to look at Fishlegs, who was suddenly looking very terrified.

"Hiccup, I'm trying to break it to you that I'm gay as helheim. Don't make this difficult."

"No, Fish, I meant why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're my closest and most trusted friend...?"

"My gods--I've known for two years now, Fishlegs. I mean, I didn't know, but I had a very strong feeling that you were."

Fishlegs looked as if he were about to cry. "You've known for two years?! And you're still my friend?" Hiccup gave the blonde a look.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm... so happy! I was so worried that you'd freak out or shun me because of it," Fishlegs rushed his words together, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "I'm so glad you're still my friend, and have been, Hiccup."

"I'm glad you're mine as well," Hiccup said with a smile, reaching over to his canteen and taking a swig of water. Fishlegs stood up.

"Now that that's out of the way, could you hook me up with Snotlout?"

Hiccup comically spat out his water.

**Author's Note:**

> thsi was so shitty lmao but first thing posted?? could be worse. but i love headcanons that involve a gay fishlegs or a bi snotlout or anything like that lmao


End file.
